1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication equipment and more particularly to the structure of electrical connection between a housing of a radio communication equipment and a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mainstream electrical connection between a telephone housing B and a battery pack C in a portable telephone (radio communication equipment) A comprising the battery pack C which is attached to the telephone housing B has been configured so that spring pins b provided in the telephone housing B contact face-to-face with terminals c provided in the battery pack C as shown in FIGS. 7 through 9.
However, the structure of contacting the spring pins b with the terminals c face-to-face has had a problem that because the position of the contact part of the spring pins b and terminals c is precisely defined in the state when the battery pack C is attached: to the telephone housing B, there has been a case when the spring pins b separate from the terminals c instantaneously, i.e., when a so-called instantaneous disconnection occurs, thus disconnecting the electrical connection, when an impact is given on the telephone housing B or the battery pack C.
Meanwhile, a personal handy phone (PHS) H shown in FIG. 10 comprises a housing I, a lid J and a battery pack K. The housing I is electrically connected with the battery pack K by engaging a connector k provided to the battery pack K via a harness h to a connector i provided in the housing I. Such structure causes no instantaneous disconnection as described above.
It is then conceivable to apply the structure of connection of the housing I and the battery pack K in the personal handy phone H described above to the structure of connection of the housing and the battery pack of the portable telephone.
However, although it is required to often replace the battery pack of the digital portable telephone for example in case of using it for business purposes because its continuous speakable time is around 120 minutes, the structure of connection of the personal handy phone cannot be adopted for that of the portable telephone from the aspect of its durability because the connectors i and k of the personal handy phone H are not designed to be used in the environment in which they are removed frequently and a durable removable number of times is only around 30 times.
Still more, because the connector k is attached to the harness h extending from the battery pack K in the personal handy phone H described above, there has been a possibility that not only the work for removing the connector k from the connector i of the housing I is complicated but also the harness h is unintentionally damaged and disconnected in carrying the battery pack K.
The applicant files an patent application (Japanese patent application No. 11-132543, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/314,148) that a floating connector with male and female connectors is provided in a battery pack and a portable telephone. However, a first contact of the male connector has only one contact portion contacting a second contact of the female connector. Therefore, it is impossible to prevent the instantaneous disconnection of electrical connection between the battery pack 10 and the portable telephone.
Accordingly, in view of the problems described above, it is an object of the invention to provide a radio communication equipment which is capable of preventing the instantaneous disconnection of the electrical connection between the housing and the battery pack in advance without leading to a drop of the durability and workability.
achieve the object and advantage of the invention, there is provided a radio communication equipment having a battery compartment and a battery pack provided in the battery compartment, the equipment comprising a first connector block having a female portion provided at the battery pack, and the first connector block having a first contact with a first contact portion and a second contact portion facing the first contact portion, and a second connector block having a male portion provided at the battery, and the second connector block having a second contact having elasticity with a third contact portion and a fourth contact portion facing the third contact portion, wherein the second connector block is engaged with the first connector block, and the third contact portion is pressed against the first contact portion and the fourth contact portion is pressed against the second contact portion by the elastic of the second contact.
Further, there is provided a battery pack for use in a radio communication equipment with the battery compartment, the battery compartment provided with a male connector block having a contact, comprising a female connector block having a first contact with a first contact portion and a second contact portion facing the first contact portion, wherein the male connector block includes a second contact having elasticity with a third contact portion and a fourth contact portion, and when the male connector block is engaged with the female connector block, the third contact portion is pressed against the first contact portion and the fourth contact portion is pressed against the second contact portion by the elasticity of the second contact.
Furthermore, there is provided a connector for use in connecting a circuit of a radio communication equipment with a battery pack, the radio communication equipment having a battery compartment, the battery pack being provided in the battery compartment, the connector comprising a first connector block having a f female portion provided at the battery pack, and the first connector block having a first contact with a first contact portion and a second contact portion facing the first contact portion, and a second connector block having a male portion provided at the battery, and the second connector block having a second contact having elasticity with a third contact portion and a fourth contact portion facing the third contact portion, wherein when the second connector block is engaged with the first connector block, the third contact portion is pressed against the first contact portion and the fourth contact portion is pressed against the second contact portion by the elasticity of the second contact.